


Anniversary

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Every year you leave flowers for a dead man. This year you found out he isn't completely dead.





	Anniversary

You pulled the withered flowers from beside the headstone and replaced them with beautiful fresh ones. The old ones basically crumpled at your touch. A year would do that. A year of no one visiting. No one else leaving flowers or giving a damn about the man you loved. You tried visiting more often but it took all your courage to even visit just once a damn year. 

You knelt down to brush some dirt off the cold stone, taking a shaky breath as your fingers ran over his name. 

“GABRIEL REYES”

After all this time the pain was still there. It didn’t get easier, you had just learned to live with it. As tears pricked at the corner of your eyes you squeezed them shut and took a deep breath to compose yourself. Pressing a kiss to your fingertips, you moved them to the headstone. Back to the name that was as engraved into your heart as it was into the stone. 

“I love you, Gabriel. I still love you,” you whispered.

A chill ran up your spine as a sharp breeze whipped around you. Your eyes snapped open and you found a large shadow cast over you. You whipped around, falling atop the headstone. However, the fear far outweighed the pain. A figure dressed in black with a white face looked down at you. It extended a clawed hand to you, which you immediately scrambled away from. 

“Please,” you begged, “Please don’t hurt me, I-“

“I still love you too,” came the deep voice. 

You stopped moving, stopped breathing, as you tried to process his words. That voice…It couldn’t be. 

“Gabriel? Y-you’re dead! Are…are you a ghost?” You knew it sounded ridiculous. But this whole situation was.

“No…Yes…I don’t know! Sometimes? It’s…It’s a lot to explain,” he growled.

You gingerly took his hand and he pulled you up against his chest, wrapping his arms around you. Well, he at least felt real. But on closer inspection you saw the smoke coming from him. In some places he was solid and in others…

“I’m little more than a ghost now,” he told you, seemingly reading your mind, “It’s why I’ve had to stay away. I’m quite literally not the man you deserve. I’m barely human. I’m…I’m the Reaper.”

“Are you Gabriel Reyes though?”

He seemed stunned by your question. 

“Um…Yes?”

“That’s all I need then,” you sighed, slowly putting your arms around him. You were afraid to hold him with too much pressure lest he disappear and this turned out to be some twisted dream. But it seemed Gabriel didn’t have that fear. He held you like you were the only thing grounding him to reality. His grip was like iron but you weren’t complaining. It proved this was real. He was here, in your arms. You let the withered flowers fall to the ground to dare and hold him a little tighter.


End file.
